The present invention relates generally to a system for regulating the high pressure component of a transcritical vapor compression system by controlling the flowrate through an expansion machine or expander.
Chlorine containing refrigerants have been phased out in most of the world due to their ozone destroying potential. Hydrofluoro carbons (HFCs) have been used as replacement refrigerants, but these refrigerants still have high global warming potential. “Natural” refrigerants, such as carbon dioxide and propane, have been proposed as replacement fluids. Unfortunately, there are problems with the use of many of these fluids as well. Carbon dioxide has a low critical point, which causes most air conditioning systems utilizing carbon dioxide to run partially above the critical point, or to run transcritical, under most conditions. The pressure of any subcritical fluid is a function of temperature under saturated conditions (when both liquid and vapor are present). However, when the temperature of the fluid is higher than the critical temperature (supercritical), the pressure becomes a function of the density of the fluid.
When a vapor compression system is run transcritical, it is advantageous to regulate the high pressure component of the system. By regulating the high pressure of the system, the capacity and/or efficiency of the system can be controlled and optimized.
In the prior art, the high pressure component of a vapor compression system has been regulated by adjusting a valve located at the exit of the gas cooler, allowing for control of system capacity and efficiency. Suction line heat exchangers and storage tanks have also been employed to increase system capacity and efficiency.